1. Field of the Invention.
The invention pertains to the use of imidazoisoindolediones and dihydroimidazoisoindolediones as plant growth regulants.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The compounds useful in this invention are disclosed in Marinus Los' copending U.S. application Ser. Nos. 631,356 and 631,357, both filed Nov. 12, 1975 and now patent Nos. 4,041,045 and 4,017,510, respectively. Intermediates used in the manufacture of the compounds useful in the invention are disclosed in Netherlands Pat. No. 7,311,503, published Feb. 25, 1974 and assigned to the American Cyanamid Company. The corresponding U.S. Application is copending Ser. No. 382,418 filed July 25, 1973, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,419.